The Scarlett Tide
by SouthernChick
Summary: Set when Cat is two. Scarlett gets some unexcepted news that causes her to return to Atlanta. With Cat. Can Scarlett keep Cat hidden from Rhett or will he get word Scarlett is back with an unexpected secret?
1. In Ireland

**I don't know If I will keep the name but anyway...****Ok, I had an idea for a story and I thought I would post it just to see if anyone wants to read it. So please review and tell me if you like it and wish for me to write more. I don't have anymore of it written out. It's all up in my head. I want know unless you review though. (hint hint)**

Here is the setting. Scarlett is living in Ireland; she has Cat(2 years old), Rhett's in Charleston…basically everything that has happened in the book "Scarlett" has happened. Up to when Cat is two. Scarlett has never been courting Vinton or that Charles guy. Rhett hasn't ever come to Ireland and hasn't any contact with Scarlett. Oh yeah Mammy hasn't died either. She is at Tara. ok. I hope I haven't utterly confused you. LOL

The morning dew was about to vanish entirely as the late morning sun's rays were becoming brighter. Scarlett was gazing out at Ireland's green pastures. Early May was when Ireland was at its most beautiful, or at leas Scarlett thought. Scarlett looked down at blank piece of paper which lay under her crossed arms. The same clump of papers she had gotten out every month or so. To write the same letter she had tried to write so many times over the course of a year. The letter to Rhett, in which informed him about his daughter, Cat.

Ever since Cat had turned two, last October, Scarlett had tried to write Rhett informing him that he had a daughter and it would be up to him whether or not he wanted a part in her life. Although, as much as Scarlett aloofly insisted, in her mind, that it would be up to Rhett if he wanted to have a part in Cat's life, she desperately wanted his answer to be yes.

Scarlett's original plan had been to wait for Rhett to come and find her, but that plan had be washed away like a shell on a stormy southern beach. Now, Scarlett new that both Rhett and Cat deserved to know each other, and in the future Cat would have questions about Rhett that Scarlett wouldn't be able to answer truthfully without giving Rhett some notice about Cat's existence. Still, Scarlett could never get past _Dear Rhett, _in her letter.

Scarlett looked toward the door as she saw Cat bounding in, her hair still in a wild mess.

"Morning mommy." Cat grinned.

"Good morning darling." Scarlett replied sweetly, carelessly shoving the papers back into a desk drawer.

Scarlett bent down to Cats eye level and pulled her into a hug. Cat complied for a minute and then began to squirm in Scarlett's arms.

"Alright Katie Column," Scarlett said, kissing the top of Cat's head, "can't sit still for a minute can you?"

Scarlett released Cat and watched her walk over to Scarlett's vanity and remove a small hand mirror from its rightful spot.

"She looks so much like Rhett." Scarlett thought sadly. "All they way from her dark complexion to her independent personality." Scarlett looked back toward Cat, who was still observing herself in the mirror. "You vain thing." Scarlett thought with amusement

"Scarlet scooted over to be hide cat and watched her with a feeling of maternal pride and happiness, a feeling she had never really experienced before cat was born. A feeling that was an everyday emotion now.

"You are pretty little thing, you know that?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes." Cat sighed as if to confirm what Scarlett had earlier predicted.

"Oh Cat." Scarlett laughed with great delight, but soon was stopped with a feeling of sadness. Rhett should be here, laughing at her, playing with her, knowing what a blessing she was.

Scarlett pushed her sadness away and would not let it bother her now, not on such a pretty day.

"Cat darling, would you like to do something today?" Scarlett offered.

"How about a ride down to the creek and around the meadow?" Scarlett added.

"Oh, yes mother, let's do." Cat replied excitedly.

"Can I ride all by myself? I a big girl now." Cat sad matter of factly.

Scarlett laughed. "You're not that big yet, my dear."

Just then Mrs. Fitz walked in.

"Good morning Ms. O'Hara. I trust you slept well." Mrs. Fitz said unemotionally.

"Yes, Mrs. Fitz I did." Scarlett replied still looking at Cat.

"Well you received a telegram. I will put it on your desk madam." Mrs. Fitz said placing the letter on the large desk

"Thank you. It's probably from a man I considering buying a horse from." Scarlett said trying to make conversation.

"All the way from Atlanta?" Mrs. Fitz questioned.

"Atlanta?" Scarlett questioned a panic running through her. Scarlett seized the letter and ripped it open. As Scarlett read she felt her self becoming dizzy and having to sit down. All the letter read was… _Dear Scarlett,_

_Ella has taken terribly ill. We believe you better come._

_Suellen Benteen _

Scarlett sat frantically looking at the letter as if she was trying to process what it said.

"Scarlett, are alright?" Mrs. Fitz asked.

Scarlett looked up at her. "Mrs. Fitz, have my things packed at once. I must leave for Atlanta.

**Ok for me to know you like this story, you MUST review. lol If I get some good reviews I'll post the next chapter. I hope everybody like it. **


	2. Headed Home

**Ok. Here is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews! ;) Pleas give me some feedback for this one. **

**I think I forgot to write a disclaimer for the first chapter so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters from Gone with the wind or Scarlett. I just wrote in a couple of my own characters. **

The salty sea breeze blew Scarlett's loose tendrils as she stood on the boat bound for America. In some respects Scarlett couldn't wait to be back in the south again. Where the warm sun was smiling down, where familiar smells from cornbread cookin' on the stove to sweet magnolia blossoms. Still, there were the painful memories that Scarlett would have to face once more.

Scarlett knew form the second she opened Suellen's letter, informing her that Ella was sick, that she would have to return to Tara immediately. Although, the question as to what was going to become of Cat had arose. Scarlett couldn't just leave her in Ireland, especially since she had no idea when she would be able to return. Ella could take a turn for the worst and….no Scarlett would not let herself think of that. Plus the thought of Cat crying for Scarlett as she had when Scarlett went to Dublin for a week last November caused Scarlett to have a feeling of painful grief. So Cat would have to depart from Ireland and go to Georgia. It was dangerous Scarlett knew, but there was no other choice. She would just have to word extra hard to keep Rhett or any of the old guard getting word that she was back in Georgia.

Scarlett had been on the ship for a little over a week now, and the events leading up to now had all been a blur to Scarlett. There was so much Scarlett had to think of and decide and Scarlett felt as if she hadn't stopped to catch her breath in days. Boarding the boat had been easily done. Scarlett had brought Mrs. Fitz along to help tend to Cat whenever Scarlett might find it necessary.

"Thank goodness Cat hasn't gotten sea sick. How horrible that would be." Scarlett thought to herself.

"Oh excuse me sir?" Scarlett asked the captain as he passed by her.

"Yes child, what is it?" The old white bearded man answered.

"When will we be at the Georgia port?" Scarlett as sweetly

"Georgia?" The captain questioned in a confused manner. "This boat ports in Charleston."

"Charleston?" "As in South Carolina?" Scarlett asked feeling her heart drop fast and feeling as if she might faint.

"That is the only Charleston I know of Miss." The captain replied. "But I do believe we are do in Charleston around 10:00 am tomorrow morning."

Scarlett didn't reply, just help in the ships side railing as if it was the only thing holding her up.

"Well if you will excuse me, miss; I really must get back to check my rounds." With that the captain disappeared leaving Scarlett completely distraught.

"Ms. O'Hara?" Mrs. Fitz asked as she walked up beside Scarlett.

Scarlett was still staring blankly into the oceans waves as Mrs. Fitz continued.

"Miss Cat has just woken up from her nap and we have taken our daily walk around the ships desk." Mrs. Fitz continued when Scarlett didn't reply. "Since it is almost half past five, I was wondering if you would like to have an early supper."

"Oh," Scarlett said shaking herself from her daze. "Yes I suppose that would be just fine."

"Are you feeling well Ms. O'Hara?" "You look a bit pale." Mrs. Fitz said as they three made there way up to the dinning hall.

"Hmm, oh yes Mrs. Fitz I am just fine. I just have a…lot on my mind." Scarlett answered plainly.

Supper went especially fast and Scarlet hardly enjoyed her meal. Scarlett couldn't even play with Cat whole heartedly, for the thought of arriving in Charleston plagued her like a thorn in the side. There was hardly anyway she could hide from Rhett when her and Cat were going to be parading down the streets of Charleston. And at 10:00 o'clock no less, that was when Rhett took care of all of his business matters in town. She mentally cursed Rhett Butler for making her scared to death to just walk out on the street. She would have to find someway to get to the train station in Charleston and got to Atlanta without being detected by Rhett or anyone who knew her or Rhett in Charleston.

"I'll think of all that tomorrow though." Scarlett mentally told herself.

"Cat darling," Scarlett called loud enough so that Cat could hear in the adjacent room.

In just a few moments Cat came bounding happily in the room,

"Sweet heart, mommy hasn't paid much attention to you today has she?" Scarlett asked

"No she hasn't." Cat Replied innocently.

"Well we better do our playing now, because tomorrow will be a busy day and you will see so many things." Scarlett said trying to get Cat excited.

"Like what?" Cat asked, her green eyes glittering.

"Well…let's see, there's…well you'll find out tomorrow kitty Cat." Scarlett smiled.

"Aww but mother, I…"

"You better run or I'm going to get you." Scarlett said acting like she was going to tickle Cat.

"You want catch me!" Cat said running out into the other room giggling.

"Yes will all have a busy day tomorrow….in Charleston." Scarlett said somewhat distracted.

With that Scarlet gathered her skirts and went out to seek Cat.

**Ok, I know this was a sorda boring chapter,(I can say that b/c I wrote it) lol. Nothing really happens. But I had to write it in to show Scarlett's feelings as she is going back to America and the fact that Cat is coming along…that's where the whole conflict begins. Well I promise that the next chapter will be what your waiting for…well if I say anything else I am afraid I will give it away. So Please REVIEW! Thanks.**


	3. Surprise in Charleston

**Here is Chapter 3. I really hope everyone likes it. It's the longest I have written so far. I think ya'll will like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any GWTW or SCARLETT characters. **

The next morning went rather rapidly. Scarlett had Mrs. Fitz pack all the belongings and then she and Cat went for a late breakfast in the dinning hall around 9:00. Scarlett walked with Cat along the ship's deck because she knew she wouldn't have much time to be with Cat much this day.

The boat ported in Charleston a little earlier than expected. Scarlett kissed Cat's head and put her light green bonnet on.

"You want be used to this much sun, sweetheart. Scarlett said to Cat.

"Mrs. Fitz?" Scarlett asked rather serious

"Yes, Ms. Scarlett?" Mrs. Fitz answered

"Listen very careful to me. When we get off the ship and head for the train station you mustn't refer t o me as Ms. Scarlett, or Ms. O'Hara or anything. I don't even want you to walk close to me."

"I'm sure I don't understand, Ms…um..." Mrs. Fitz stammered.

"Just walk a few steps be hide me. Enough to see where I'm going but not enough to notice that we are traveling together. And I want you to act like Cat is your daughter." Scarlett explained

"My daughter, Ma'am, I…" Mrs. Fitz started confused

"Listen I have my reasons, and I…um… I'll explain it all later." Scarlett said, not really sure how she would explain it.

"Now is it all understood?" Scarlett asked kissing Cat's forehead again and handing her to Mrs. Fitz. "You won't even acknowledge me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Mrs. Fitz said.

"Good, at the train station though we can talk. Its just here in town we…" Scarlett was cut of by the sounds of footsteps exiting the ship.

"Ready?" Scarlett sighed, more to herself that to Mrs. Fitz

As the three made there way to the top deck Scarlett ran over things in her head. She had thought all last night about how she was going to solve the matter of caring Cat around. She figured that if anyone should see her then that would be fine, as long as she wasn't in Scarlett's arms. With Mrs. Fitz walking a few steps be hide her it would look as if Cat belonged to her instead of Scarlett. Then no one would suspect a thing.

Scarlett quickly made her way to train station which was only a couple streets down from the Charleston harbor. Every once and a while she would glance over her shoulder and make sure Mrs. Fitz and Cat were still be hide her then she would continue.

Scarlett stood waiting outside in the long line of people waiting to get tickets for the train. The hot sun was beating down making the temperature extremely warm. Scarlett had missed days like this but as she looked towards Cat and Mrs. Fitz she saw they weren't quite as comfortable. Cat was fussing form being held so long and Mrs. Fitz was obviously not used to the heat. Scarlett had no choice. She walked over to them and instructed Mrs. Fitz to go in one of the shops on the corner. It would be cooler in there and Scarlett would come get them as soon as she got the tickets.

With that Mrs. Fitz gladly made her way to the neatly decorated basket shop. She walked into the store happy to find it was cooler than standing outside in the unbeatable heat.

"Oh what a beautiful child." A white headed woman said as Mrs. Fitz removed Cats bonnet.

"Oh, thank you Ma'am." Mrs. Fitz responded

"My goodness, Anne, come here and look at this adorable child1" The woman said

Another brown headed lady joined the woman and put on a fake like smile.

"Yes, mother Butler she is." The woman agreed

"What's her name?" The older white headed woman asked

"Katie Column." Mrs. Fitz answered, remembering Scarlett's wishes not to have there names revealed.

"Katie." The woman smiled. "What a beautiful name; for a beautiful girl."

.Cat grinned.

Just then a tall dark featured man in a Panama hat entered the store.

"Find anything?" He asked both women.

"Well just a marvelously beautiful child." The older woman replied

"Really?" The man said walking toward the women

As joined the ladies he stopped dead in his tracks. There was something about this little girl that sent chills up his body.

"Isn't she the prettiest child you have ever seen?" The elder women asked

"Indeed." He said taken back in thought.

"Are you from around here?" The brown headed woman finally spoke up

"No Ma'am, we're from Ireland." Mrs. Fitz replied

Cat's green eyes were affixed to the man's and when he smiled at her she grinned back letting her dimples play and her eyes sparkle.

"So you and your, eh, daughter are from Ireland?" The man replied.

"Yes, sir. She was born there." Mrs. Fitz said.

"Well, if there are any other children half as beautiful as this one then Ireland is surely blessed." He said smiling at Cat as if he had seen her somewhere before.

"Darling, we really must be going if we are going to look at that other shop on the way home." The brown headed woman replied politely taking the man's arm.

"Oh, yes that's right my dear, we really should be going." The older woman agreed.

"It was very nice meeting you." The white headed woman smiled.

"Yes, goodbye." Mrs. Fitz said

The man stood looking at the child and then regained his composer.

"Goodbye my dear." The man said to Cat

As the two woman left with the man right be hide them Cat answered back.

"Bye." She said waving her small hand

The man thought his heart could have broken into a thousand pieces that moment. Without turning around the three left.

Only minutes later did Scarlett come in and get Mrs. Fitz and Cat.

"Ma'am?" Mrs. Fitz asked "I must tell you something."

"Not now, Mrs. Fitz the train is just about to leave for Jonesboro." Scarlett answered in a hurry and then three quickly boarded the train.

**So what did ya think? I guess its safe to assume that everyone figured out that the man was Rhett, the older woman was his mother, and the younger woman was Anne. But if you didn't, I thought it would make it a tenser situation if I didn't use their real names. lol. Please send me a review. **


	4. Leaving Again

Here is the next chapter. I believe it is my longest so far. Rhett is not in this chapter but he is in the following one which I am going to post soon.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the GWTW or Scarlett characters.

Scarlett stepped off the train with relief. Scarlett had grown tired of riding on that cramped loud space. Although, it did give her time to think. Cat had slept most of the way and Mrs. Fitz had pretty much kept to herself. Scarlett was glad for this though. She had too much on her mind then to make small talk. In fact, Scarlett had completely forgotten that Mrs. Fitz had wanted to talk to her at the train station.

Scarlett had wondered what to do with Cat and Mrs. Fitz. "She would have the longest time explaining things to everyone back at Tara." "Tara?" Scarlett questioned herself. "Ella was sick at Tara, what if Cat got sick too?" "Anyone who went in that went to Tara could get sick." Scarlett took under careful consideration. "And Cat had never even been around American germs, why she could catch and d…." Scarlett trailed off scared to even think about such a thing. It was plain that Scarlett couldn't take Cat to Tara, but what would she do? These were the thoughts that plagued her most of the train ride.

Until a solution came to her. "The Peachtree street house." Scarlett thought with complete relief. "Finally that dismal excuse for a home would do her some good after all." Scarlett smiled with happily. She had solved her dilemma, yes there were still little details to tend to but she would think of that later.

"Mrs. Scarlett, everyone's getting off the train, ma'am, do we get off too?" Mrs. Fitz asked, Scarlett noticed Mrs. Fitz voice sound like one of a small child, scared and confused in a new place.

"Did I fall asleep?" Scarlett asked stretching.

"Yes ma'am, you haven't been asleep long." Mrs. Fitz replied

"Well let's go." Scarlett said gathering her skirts and reaching for Cat.

"Look Baby, this is Georgia. Mommy grew up here." Scarlett smiled; glad to get to hold Cat for a minute.

"It's hot here." Cat replied squinting her eyes and laying her head on Scarlett's shoulder.

"I suppose it is." Scarlett laughed kissing Cat's soft black curls. "How I've missed it so." Scarlett said quietly to herself.

Scarlett handed Cat to Mrs. Fitz and the three walked off the train and went to get a cab.

Cat's eyes searched about as if she couldn't get enough of all the different things, things in which she had never even seen before. Smells she had never smelled before and sounds she had never heard before. It was a completely different world to the small child. Mrs. Fitz also looked wide eyed and observant. Scarlett on the other hand walked naturally about the streets and smiled at the strangers along the street with the same smile that had charmed so many men so many years ago. Scarlett called for a cab with ease and the three climbed in.

Scarlett was basking in the sun's warmth but she noticed Mrs. Fitz light sweating. The sooner they got to the Peachtree house the better.

Scarlett quickly got out of the carriage and helped Mrs. Fitz and Cat out. Mrs. Fitz looked at the extravagant house and wondered many things about it.

A rush of emotion washed over Scarlett as she entered the foyer. It had been so long since she had been in that house and many memories where embedded there, both good and bad. Memories Scarlett couldn't face now. Scarlett stood stunned in the doorway. Cat crawled out of Scarlett's arms and began walking about the front rooms exploring. Then Mrs. Fitz came in and stood by Scarlett.

"Ma'am, ma'am, would you like your luggage here?" The nice cab driver asked setting the luggage down carefully.

"Hmm, oh yes that's just fine." Scarlett replied absent mindedly. "Oh wait!" Scarlett said in a rush, "Leave those two suitcases and the hat boxes. I will need a ride back to the train station."

"Yes Ma'am." The man politely answered.

"You're leaving Ms. O'Hara?" Mrs. Fitz asked

"Yes, Mrs. Fitz, I must go to Tara, where my daughter is." Scarlett explained

"You mean she isn't here?" Mrs. Fitz asked very puzzled

"No, my dear Mrs. Fitz, she is at Tara. It's my family's plantation just outside of Atlanta."

Mrs. Fitz still held a puzzled and quite worried look upon her countenance.

Scarlett continued. "I can't very well take you and Cat to Tara and have you both getting sick too can I? You both will stay here, at my home in Atlanta, and I will be back to visit as often as I can."

"Visit? Just how long are you staying, Ms. O'Hara? Mrs. Fitz asked

"As long as I need to I suppose." Scarlett answered. "Don't worry I am going to tell everyone that I have a servant and her daughter from Ireland staying here while I'm nursing Ella." "Nobody will probably even come over, but if they do you make sure to have Cat out of the room and not seen." Scarlett instructed.

"I can't very well have those pea hens spreading rumors about me, and once they saw Cat they would know exactly whose child she was and there was no telling what they would say." Scarlett thought.

Pansy, the house servant walked in now.

"Hello Mis' Scarlett you've come on home." Pansy smiled

"Yes, yes Pansy I have, but I most be going to Tara." Scarlett said in a rush. "You will see to all the cooking and such while I'm away want you? I need you to help Mrs. Fitz, and her child get acquainted to things here."

"Yes'm Mis' Scarlett, I dos that," Pansy said happily.

"Thank you, and write me of any news." Scarlett told Pansy and then dismissed her.

"Now Mrs. Fitz write me every once and a while and give it to Pansy, she will know where to send it." Scarlett said as she was trying to hurry and not keep the driver waiting.

"Yes Ma'am." Mrs. Fitz answered, a since of disappointment as to being felt in a place where she knew no one but a small child.

Scarlett called Cat to her and picked her up and hugged her tight.

"I love you sweet heart. Mommy will be away for a while, but I'll never stop thinking about you." Scarlett said, already missing Cat more than she could stand.

"Bye, bye mommy." Cat said wiggling in Scarlett's arms.

"At least she isn't upset." Scarlett though. "She doesn't know how long I'm going to be away though." Nobody does."

With that Scarlett said her goodbyes and got back in the cab headed for the train station. In the cab Scarlett wrote a short letter in which she instructed the driver to deliver to the Wilkes residence. The note read.

_Dear Ashley,_

_I am headed to Tara. Ella has taken terribly ill and I must go tend to her. I have a servant and her child staying at the Peachtree house, so do not be alarmed. Please look in on them when you can. Thank you._

_Scarlett _

She was unsure what last name to use so she simply wrote Scarlett. She wished she had time to stop by and see how Ashley and Beau were doing but there was no time. So it would simply have to wait, she had to get to Tara, no matter what.

**Ok, so what did ya'll think? Please review. I got some questions in my reviews so I will post a reply to all those questions in my review box tomorrow, so if you wrote me a question please look there for your answer.**


	5. News

**Ya'll better love me. I sat down and wrote ya'll another chapter! I didn't want to leave you hanging to long. So since I'm so nice ya'll must review. lol**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the GWTW or SCARLETT characters. **

It had been three weeks since Rhett's heart had been stolen by the small green eyed little girl.

"Damn." Rhett growled, slamming his fist on the hard oak desk.

Truth be told, Rhett hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since he had seen the little girl. Any of his thoughts were interrupted by thoughts of the child and another certain green eyed woman. He hated himself for thinking of this.

"Rhett, darling do you…" Anne trailed off as she entered the study. "What happened?" She asked looking at all the scattered papers.

"Nothing dear, just some business I have to take care of." Rhett answered leading Anne out of the room.

"Oh, now what was I about to say, oh yes, can we stay for lunch before we go back to Dunmore Landing? Anne asked as she and Rhett walked into the parlor.

For the past month they had been remodeling Dunmore Landing and in the duration of the remodeling Rhett and Anne stayed in Rhett's mother's home. Rhett knew Anne liked staying with his mother, in the city and all. She didn't have much to do at Dunmore Landing seeing as how she didn't like to get dirty outside or go riding. Rhett though, loved the country's atmosphere and would rather be there than the city in which the Old Guard ruled any old day.

"I'm afraid we must get going if we want to be there before dark." Rhett said. He looked into her pleading eyes and gave in.

"Alright, you win. We can stay for lunch, besides I have to take some things to the bank anyway." Rhett smiled, patting his inside coat pocket.

"Thank you, darling." Anne said sweetly, but politely. Anne never really showed her affection, even in there most intimate moments. She always held the most lady like qualities, no matter what.

Rhett walked out the door headed for the bank and observed the warm gay sun. He decided to walk to the bank instead of taking a carriage. He walked briskly to the bank and deposited his business. He causally took his time returning back to his mother's home, he looked at the things for sell in the windows of the neatly kept shops. He came to one window that had a stunning emerald necklace with matching earrings that were large and expensive looking.

"Why they would make any lady shutter to even think about wearing." Rhett thought. "There was one person he knew that would though, one person that would love to wear such an ostentatious piece of jewelry." Rhett thought, bringing a grin to his face. Although his grin was quickly wiped away.

"Damn." Rhett thought. "Even with her far away she still captured his thoughts." "Well damn her, damn him, damn everything." All he wanted to know was why she was in his thoughts now. Just out of the blue he began thinking of her again.

Rhett soon found himself back to his mother's. He threw the cigar he had been dragging on down to the ground and twisted his foot on it a few times to put it out.

"Rhett darling, you're just in time for dinner." Eleanor Butler replied.

"Well I have perfect timing then, don't I?" Rhett said, kissing his mother's cheek.

Anne walked up to him and waited for a kiss as well, but to her dismay, Rhett kissed her on the cheek as he did his mother. Anne said nothing of this, just simply went to her seat at the table. The three talked quietly as they began their meal.

"All packed Anne?" Rhett asked after the three were finished eating.

"I believe so. There are a few things I need to get together." Anne said excusing herself and walking up to the bedroom.

"So Rhett," Mrs. Butler began, "You…"

"Miz' Eleanor, yous got some mail Ma'am." Lawrence, the coachman said, handing Mrs. Butler the letters.

"Oh Rhett do you mind?" Eleanor asked signaling to the letters.

"No mother not at all." Rhett replied lighting a cigar.

"Oh it's from Pauline and Eulalie Robillard. I've been keeping in touch with them for some time now." Mrs. Butler said to Rhett.

Rhett nodded acting as if he was listening.

"They say the weather's nice in Savanna…and oh…they say there great niece is ill. Yes with typhoid. Oh they say this is the child that was named for her grandmother, Ellen. You met Ellen Robillard didn't you Rhett? Oh and that is the same thing Ellen died from, during the war."

Eleanor Butler rambled on more about her letter, but Rhett didn't hear a word of it. The wheels were turning in his head.

"Ella. It had to be Ella, she was named for her grandmother, oh it was Ella. Why didn't anyone tell him about this? No matter, there was no time. He had to get to Ella. She was sick at Tara. Maybe even…no no. He would get there in time, he had to.

"Mother?" Rhett interrupted in a mad rush.

"I must pack; I have some unexpected business to attend to."

Rhett rushed upstairs past Anne, who was coming down. In almost 5 minutes Rhett was back downstairs with a small suitcase and a wad of money in which he was tucking in his inside coat pocket.

"I'm sorry my dear, I must go. I will contact you as soon as I can." Rhett said kissing Anne's cheek and leaving abruptly. Leaving the two women standing there confused and dumbfounded.

Rhett quickly got a cab and made his way to the train station where he bought a ticket and boarded the train.

Rhett sat down and impatiently waited for the train to depart.

**To all of my reviewers, thank you! Ya'll have made it fun to write. Hope you liked it. Please review**


	6. The Meeting

**I don't know, I was in a writing mood I guess so I decided to write another Chapter. I'm doing good with my updating. lol. Well It's gonna be short but its about… you guessed it Rhett and Scarlett's meeting. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GWTW characters or SCARLETT characters.**

**Oh yeah there is a character from the GWTW book, Dilcey. If you have read the book you want need an explanation, but for anyone else…Dilcey is Pork's wife. And Prissy's mother. Gerald O'Hara bought Prissy and Dilcey from the Wilkes before the Wilkes bbq. Dilcey had another child right before Scarlett came home from the siege on Atlanta. Oh yeah…she was the one who nursed Beau. Ok to the story.**

Rhett stepped off the train and bolted for the nearest cab. He desperately wanted to see Ella and the ride one the train had done his mind little good. The more he had thought the more his mind got away with him. He wasn't one to worry, but thinking of Ella sick all alone in that plantation while her mother was who knows where killed him. He had tried to be more to Ella than a step father. After all, she didn't even remember her own father and her mother was something to be desired. Yes, she needed him and where had he been? Off hiding, hiding from the past. Hiding from what he thought would hurt him. Hiding wouldn't do him any good though, or Ella for that matter. She hadn't even had anything to do with his and Scarlett's divorce, and she probably had no idea why he had left in the first place. All she new was he was gone and Scarlett was gone and all she had to depend on was a brother and an aunt that was only reminded of bad times with just her simple presence. Rhett was over come with remorse.

The cab ride to Tara seemed to take forever. Rhett felt so nervous and scared.

"What if he was to late? What if..." Rhett shook his head he could build his life on "what ifs". He'd simply go crazy if he did.

The cab came to a slow stop and Rhett looked out the small window before practically jumping out of the carriage. Tara was still a lovely plantation. Even since the long duration of time since Rhett had given Scarlett the money to fix up the plantation, shortly after there honeymoon, the place had held up nicely. It was apparent that Tara was still a mere shell of what a glorious place it had been, but it was still attractive.

Rhett ran up the front stairs and into the house and up the stairs. He looked for Mammy or Suellen but the house was silent, which frighten him. He made it up to the bedrooms and a chilling feeling crept up his spine. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he reached for the door handle. As his hand touched the handle it turned and opened.

Standing in the doorway was Scarlett. He didn't even know Scarlett knew about Ella, much less did he know she was here. She looked very different. Lifeless almost. Her skin was an abnormal pale white, and her eyes were dull and had light circles around them. She was painfully thin and when she looked at him it was as if she was looking right through him. She stared at him for a moment. And to Rhett's dismay, she didn't even look surprised. In Fact her face showed no emotion what so ever.

"Shh." She whispered, in the lowest chilling voice.

"She's asleep "She breathed.

Rhett sighed with relief. She was alright. Ella was alive and well, for the time being anyway.

"Scarlett…" Rhett whispered lightly touching her arm.

"I better fix you a room." Scarlett said lightly pulled away from Rhett.

"She wasn't making any since, something was wrong." Rhett thought watching her weakly walk.

She stopped and turned to face Rhett. She opened her mouth to speak but exhaustion over came her, and she fainted. Rhett ran be hide her and barely caught her before she hit the ground. He scooped her up and carried her to the nearest bedroom, which just happened to be hers. Rhett gently laid her on the bed, almost as if he was afraid he might break her. Dilcey ran in the room with a horrified look on her face.

"Miz' Scarlett?" Dilcey, Pork's wife ran to her side.

"She fainted." Rhett breathed. He couldn't think of anything else to say

He watched Dilcey feel Scarlett's head and all he could do was pray that she would be alright.

"Funny," he thought, "He had come in a mad worry about Ella and now was left in a worry about Scarlett."

**Do ya'll hate me for ending there? lol. Sorry I'll make it up to ya'll.**


	7. Rhett's thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GWTW or SCARLETT characters.**

Rhett sat holding Scarlett's pale hand, which seemed to be lost within his own large tan one. Rhett held her hand as if it were a fragile leaf at the end of fall, which would crumble with the slightest blowing of the breeze. He looked up at her placid face as she lay on the feather pillow with her hair tumbling down her shoulders. She looked a mire skeleton of the woman that he knew and had loved. Something was missing, although he couldn't quite put his figure on it yet.

He gently laid her hand beside her side as he excused himself from the room. He stopped before he reached the door and looked at her once more before walking out. He walked to Ella's room. He opened it slowly and entered the lightly lit room with anticipation. He saw a small little girl lying motionless in the bed.

Dilcey was sitting over in the small corner, sewing what seemed to be a little girls day dress.

"Sir?" Dilcey asked as she looked up toward Rhett.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see miss Ella." Rhett whispered.

"Oh, yes sir, but yous don' have ta whisper. She can't hear ya. She's been unconscious fa sometime now." Dilcey said as she got up from her chair.

"Thank you." Rhett said, still in a whisper as Dilcey left.

"We know better than that don't we, Ella. I know you can hear me, princess, no matter what she says." Rhett smiled as he pulled a chair close to Ella's bed.

"So, sweetie, how have you been?" Rhett sighed. Now was as good a time as any to talk to Ella, Rhett thought.

"I bet you were wondering where I've been. Well I guess I have too. You wouldn't understand why I left two years ago, I'm not sure if I do either darling, but…"Rhett trailed off. He didn't want to think about this now, so he decided to change the subject.

"How has Tara been? I bet your stealing all these country boy's little hearts." He smiled brushing Ella's hair away from her face with his hand. Thinking about little Ella growing up and breaking hearts just about broke his to think about. She was practically his daughter too; he had been there for her whole life and her stepfather for most of it. He felt protective over her just as he would Bonnie.

He looked at her hair, which was a ginger color with strawberry highlights to it. It was taken down and the stick straight hair stretched all the way to what would be the mid of her back. Her skin was a sickly pale color now, but Rhett imagined it was a delicate white color as Scarlett's was. She still had the patch off freckles on both cheekbones, Rhett noticed.

"God, please let her get better." Rhett sighed, hanging his head. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't get well. He couldn't lose another daughter.

Rhett decide he should leave and he would check back in on her in a little while. He got up and shut the door be hide him softly.

Rhett realized he hadn't seen anyone else in the house. Not Suellen, her husband, Will, or their children. He still didn't see or hear anyone, so he walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. He found Dilcey there seated working on the same dress as she had been before.

"Where is everyone?" Rhett asked.

"Ms. Suellen and Mr. Will and deir youngans are stayin' at the Fontaine's plantation, jus' down dee road." Dilcey answered, rethreading her needle.

"Oh." Rhett replied.

"Yes, sir, dey left jus' de the other day. Yes after miss Ella got worse off Ms. Scarlett tol' dem ta go stay deir so dey wouldn't get sick too." She added.

"Got worse?" Rhett questioned about Ella.

"Sit down, I's tell ya whats been goin' on ever since Ms. Scarlett gots here.

Rhett sat and braced himself.

**Please Review! I ran out of time to finish this part, but I'll update soon. **


	8. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any GWTW characters. **

Rhett watched Dilcey as she poured Rhett a cup of strong coffee and one herself.

"Well sir. I's suppose I's better begin when miss Ella first gots ill. It was a little over a month ago, miss Ella and miss Suzy were at school and playing with those trashy Wilkerson chil'ren, and dee oldest girl, Bessie, had jus' gotten over typhoid. She had no biness being at school anyway, barely being well an' all, but she was an' she gave miss Suzy and miss Ella typhoid. Well miss Suzy got over it pretty quick, but miss Ella just got sicker an' sicker. So sick Ms. Suellen wrote ta Ms. Scarlett, in Ireland, tellin' her she'd better come on home ta Tara." Dilcey explained, as she slipped her coffee.

"Ireland? So that's where she had been." Rhett thought.

"Well Ms. Scarlett got here, umm, three weeks ago I believe, and has been wearing herself out trying to nurse Ella. She hasn't stopped to eat or sleep in I don't know how long." Dilcey said.

"I surprised Mammy's been allowing that." Rhett chuckled, only to find Dilcey with a sad confused look on her face.

"Oh, I suppose no one tol' ya." Dilcey said looking down.

"Told me what?" Rhett asked.

"Well, Mammy died." Dilcey breathed.

The news stunned Rhett. He didn't know if he could take all this. Mammy, strong, sturdy Mammy? She had been the one person he had wanted to gain respect from. Ever since he got to know Scarlett, in Atlanta, she had had Mammy with her. Why Mammy had been there ever since Scarlett's mother was a small child up to when Bonnie was born. This had to have crushed Scarlett. Mammy was so close to Scarlett, maybe more so than her own mother.

"When?" Rhett asked hoarsely.

"Only last week." Dilcey breathed. "Yes, sir, one night Mammy was jus' extra tried an' she went to bed early. An' dee next mornin' when she didn't get up right away we gots sorda worried. So Ms. Scarlett went to check on her an' we heard her scream. An'…"

"Scarlett found her?" Rhett breathed.

"Yes, she cried an' cried. She spent a whole day locked in dee room with Mammy, den when she came out she tol' us to go on an' have dee funeral. I's don't know what she did that whole time she was locked in deir, but she hasn't cried since. She jus' been nursing and taking care of miss Ella." Dilcey said.

"No wonder she fainted, she has plum worn herself out." Rhett said. "Some rest will do her good."

"Thank you for telling me." Rhett said as he got up from his chair and walked back up to Scarlett's room.

He entered the room seeing Scarlett in a different light. She had taken care of Ella, born the death of her beloved Mammy, and then he showed up without warning. All this would have taken its toll on any normal person, but on Scarlett, Scarlett who was so strong? Well Scarlett, his Scarlett wouldn't have let this bother her. She would have pushed it all be hide her. She must have changed, and he was anxious about speaking to her.

Rhett got up and left the room and headed outside. He thought he would take a walk around Tara while Scarlett was sleeping. He put on his panama hat and walked down the driveway. He wasn't even out of breath, when he reached the very end of the driveway, so he decided to walk down the fence roll which boarded Tara and the clay road.

Rhett stopped when he saw a boy that he hardly recognized a boy. The boy was seated, with his back supported by a large Oak tree, reading a rather thick book. The light breeze blew his light brown curly locks of hair. He looked almost identical to his father, Charles. He seemed to still be a fair skinned boy, which was probably the only thing he got from his mother, but the country sun seemed to have tanned him, if only a little bit.

Rhett walked up to Wade and stood above him, not knowing what to say when he looked up. Wade put his hand over his eyes to shield the sun and slowly got up as he recognized the face standing above him.

"How are you Wade?" Rhett smiled, still unsure what to say to the boy who was now 14.

"Fine, uncle Rhett, just fine." Wade replied, his eyes affixed to Rhett's.

"So I bet you're making all the little girl's swoon." Rhett smiled.

"No…" Wade said, shyly looking down

"No? Well it won't be long then." Rhett said, beginning to walk.

Wade smiled and walked with him. Having the ice broken the two talked. Talked about school, Tara, Ella, Wade's future plans, and Wade brought up Scarlett's sudden change in temperament ever since she arrived back at Tara."

They seemed to talk for hours, while walking around Tara's vast land. How they covered 2 years in one afternoon Rhett would never know. They reached the front porch of Tara just before twilight and Rhett told Wade goodbye and that he would see him tomorrow. For another one of their walks. Wade left for the Fontaine's, seeing how Ella was still sick and all. Rhett watched him and then the rumbling of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday, aside for a cup of coffee.

Rhett ate a small bowl of chili with some cornbread. Rhett finished and climbed the stairs toward Scarlett's room. Scarlett was still deep in sleep but Rhett still entered. He opened the large curtains so the moonlight could shine in. He examined a few photographers that sat over on the small end table. One brought particular interest. It was Scarlett, Suellen, and Carreen as little girls. Scarlett had a flirty little smile on her already with her dimples show, and she didn't even look to be past the age of 6. Suellen was smiling pretty and Carreen, whom still looked like she couldn't really talk yet, was beaming with laughter. Rhett noticed just how much Scarlett had resembled Bonnie in that picture. It made him take a deep sigh.

Rhett sat on the side opposite of Scarlett on the bed. Suddenly a strange feeling over came him and he relaxed himself on the bed and gently pulled Scarlett to him. He rested her head on his shoulders and got comfortable himself. He lay like that for a while until sleep overcame him too.

Later that night Scarlett lightly stirred. She smelled a familiar smell, one that she had been longing to smell or 2 whole years, if not longer. Brandy, Cigars, Horses…….Rhett. She smelled Rhett, just as she had every night in her dreams. It was no more than a dream she mentally told herself. Although, tonight it seemed different. it seemed real.

**I know ya'll love me for this chapter. Please review.**


	9. An Awakening

**DisclaimerI don't own or claim to own any GWTW or SCARLETT characters. I don't own any part of the sonf "Scarlett Tide" either. **

Scarlett yawned and stretched in her bed. It almost hurt to open her eyes even though the room was barely lit. The large drapes where pulled closed so Scarlett couldn't judge what time it was by the sun's position. She thought for a moment and couldn't remember how long she had been asleep or any of the past events that had occurred. She was in an utter state of confusion. She threw the covers off and put her feet on the floor and quickly got up. Scarlett was overcome with dizziness, barely keeping her stance by grabbing hold of the bedpost.

Then Rhett open the door trying his best to be quite, thinking Scarlett was still asleep. Seeing her barely standing he rushed to her side. Slipping one arm around Scarlett's waist and the other gently taking her hand. He helped her to the bed and eased her under the covers. She looked at him as if she had no clue how he just walked into the room with so much ease. Rhett slowly lowered himself on the edge of Scarlett's bed. He held her gaze, although she seemed a little bewildered.

He finally got the courage to talk. "Scarlett, are you alright?" What a stupid thing to ask, he thought. Of course she wasn't ok. She looked as if she felt awful. He opened his mouth as if he was going to begin talking again but closed it. He didn't know where to begin.

"How long have I been asleep, Rhett?" She asked still confused.

"About 4 days." Rhett answered.

"Four Days! How could anyone sleep that long?" Scarlett asked, more to herself than Rhett.

"It seems you had quite an ordeal." Rhett replied, softly.

"Ordeal?" Scarlett asked. She hadn't a clue what he was talking about. Then like a quick breeze it all came back to her. Ella sickness, Mammy's death, leaving Cat in Atlanta, and then…then Rhett's sudden, unexpected arrival.

She sat there stunned. All this rushed upon her in an instant. It was almost too much. And Rhett…Rhett was here. She had longed for the longest time to just simply be in the same room with Rhett, and now he was here. Here, in her room at Tara. She looked up at the man that she had longed for everyday since their second child was born. A child that Rhett didn't know existed. Finally, Rhett broke the silence.

"Scarlett?" he asked, gently touching her shoulder.

She broke her gaze, which seemed to be of intense thought, and looked up at him.

"You really must eat." Rhett said in a worried tone.

"I…"Scarlett began.

"Don't think of contradicting me" Rhett smiled, but said firmly.

"If you hadn't eaten something in the next couple of days…then." Rhett stopped, and then reached out his hand.

Scarlett took it and pulled herself out of bed and stood, bracing herself by holding on to Rhett's hand tightly. She tried to let go and stand alone but her legs buckled and she almost lost her balance. Rhett grasped her quickly and tried to pick her up. Scarlett squirmed and pulled away while he tried to lift her.

"What?" Rhett asked.

"Well…you just can't…uh…I mean…well you just can't…" Scarlett stumbled trying to find the right words. As much as she wanted to be in Rhett's arms it just didn't feel right. They weren't married anymore, no matter how much she wanted that to change, and she was still a southern lady. And southern ladies didn't just get picked up by men. No matter the circumstances

"Now Scarlett, you're as weak as a new born colt. You just can't get up and walk just like that." Rhett said, holding both Scarlett's arms.

Scarlett's eyes sparkled green and she gave a challenging look to Rhett as if she wasn't going to give in that easily, but then she hung her head and nodded. Rhett looked mildly disappointed; he wanted to see the old fiery Scarlett come out. It might give him a sign, of some kind.

Rhett began to pick her up again, but Scarlett stopped him once again.

"Rhett, please, let me see Ella first. She's…. she's alright isn't she?" Scarlett asked with great concern.

"Yes Scarlett she's fine. Well she hasn't got any worse since I got here." Rhett replied. "But Scarlett I think you outta eat something first."

"Oh, Rhett I can't eat until I see her." Please Rhett." She begged.

"Now, I think it will be best if you…" Rhett began, but was cut off by Scarlett.

"Rhett, If you make me go eat now I won't eat a single bite." Scarlett said cunningly.

"Yes, you will. If I say you will you will. What would Mammy say?" Rhett said, forgetting what he said till it was too late.

Scarlett looked down and was silent.

"Alright," Rhett said, cupping her chin. "You can see Ella first but only for a minute. Then you have to go to the kitchen and eat."

Scarlett managed a small child like smile and then allowed Rhett to lift her into his arms. It felt odd. She wasn't sure if she was happy or she was scared. She had missed him for so long and wanted to be in his arms, but no it felt as if he was carrying a friend, much like he carried Melly that night Sherman invaded Atlanta. She was stiff in his arms and the two were both silent as they walked down to Ella's closed door.

Rhett gently put Scarlett on the ground helped her into the room. Ella's condition hadn't seemed to improve much. Scarlett sat on the edge of Ella's bed and touched her sickly pale hand with her own white hand. She seemed to be deep in thought and she sat there for a moment, just looking at the little helpless girl.

Then Rhett carried her down to the dinning room for breakfast. It was more of a late lunch seeing how it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

Scarlett and Rhett both sat down at the large table in the dinning room and waited for Dilcey to bring lunch. Scarlett's eyes got wide and she sat up straight as she saw the food being served. Scarlett had enough strength to sit up in her chair alone and she ate quicker than she ever had before. She hadn't been this hungry since the war. And the more she thought of being hungry the hungrier she got. She ate fast and hardly stopped to take a breath.

After two more plates Scarlett felt horrible. She was so full she didn't think she could even move. Even though she didn't have her corset on she still felt like her dress, which went unnoticed that that it was her nightgown, was extremely constricting. A sudden drowsiness over came her and she felt like she might go to sleep right at the dinning room table. She felt very strange. A moment ago she was starving and now she was so full and she didn't think she could even make it up stairs to her room without falling down asleep.

Rhett had watched Scarlett carefully through the whole meal. He saw as some of her color came back and life was returned to her eyes. He smiled as she looked like a small child who had stayed up way past there bedtime. Her head nodded forward and she would pull it back right before she would lay it on the table.

"My dear, I believe its past your bed time." He jeered.

All she could do was groggily shake hr head.

He walked over to her side of the bed and almost picked her up directly from her chair. She didn't seem to mind this time, although, that was probably because she was so tired. She was practically asleep in his arms as he laid her down on the bed and tucked the covers around her. He watched her for a moment as she inhaled and exhaled softly. He watched her as he had Bonnie some nights, and his heart seemed to constrict. Rhett felt the urge to kiss the top of Scarlett's head and when he knelt down and brushed the stray hairs away from her head, with his left hand, something caught his eye.

His wedding ring. The wedding band that was a plain gold, the wedding band that he had exchanged with Anne. "Anne, Anne was his wife." He thought to himself. And here he was with Scarlett. His ex-wife and he was tucking her in no less. He should go write to Anne. He had been gone nearly 5 days and he had sent no word to her. He had left so abruptly before; he hadn't given her any clue where he was going. He drew any from Scarlett and then Dilcey walked in.

"Scue' me Mist' Rhett, but Mist' Wade isa waitin' fa ya to come walk wif him taday." Dilcey said.

"Thank you Dilcey." Rhett said, with his back turned to her.

With that Dilcey left and Rhett stood there for a moment trying to decide what to do.

Scarlett still needed him, and Ella, the whole reason he was there, still needed him. Even though, he wasn't much help. Then there was Anne, Anne who was his wife, but now his feelings felt different. He wasn't sure of them though, and that was the part that really scared him.

He had always been sure of his thoughts and feelings, and sometimes other peoples as well. Although when it came to Scarlett rules and regularities never applied. Then he turned and headed out to meet Wade.

Wade seemed to notice Rhett being preoccupied during their walk today. He debated whether or not to speak of it, but he sonly decided against it. It most likely had to do with his mother and he preferred to stay out of those matters, concerning his mother and his uncle Rhett.

Scarlett had woken up an hour later famished. She sent for Dilcey to bring up something and to open the drapes so she could see outside. She assumed it was almost five o'clock and she also seemed to be captured by her own thoughts as well. Thoughts of Rhett. She wanted to know and ask him so many things but she was unsure of how to begin. Like how he heard about Ella and how long he was planning to stay, and most importantly, was he still married to that horrible Anne creature. How could he have any respect for her. Why she had gotten word that the only reason why he married her was because he compromised her. She believed Rhett wanted her as much as he did because he couldn't ever really have her until they were married. She seemed proud of that and that Anne was just like any hussy in one of the saloons. She had known Rhett 14 years and today it seemed as if they were awkward strangers. He had no sarcastic remarks and she had no plots and stinging words for him. She just hoped they could find something to talk about. Something….she thought

Rhett said goodbye to Wade and walked distractedly into the house. He realized that he probably hadn't paid much attention to anything Wade had said but he had so many other things on his mind. Rhett started up the stairs, to check on Ella and Scarlett, when Dilcey came past him with an empty food tray.

"Dis is her third meel since yous been out with mist' Wade." Dilcey sighed, obviously tired and irritated of walking up and own the stairs.

"Is she better?" Rhett asked, looking up towards her door.

"Well Miz Scarlett, is still mighty weak an' she still look plum sickly pale, but she talking more an' she eatin' like a horse. She drifts en' an outa sleep though. An' as soon as she wakes back up she's a wanting more ta eat."

"Is she asleep now?" Rhett asked.

"Yes Sir. She been asleep fa a minute or so." Dilcey said.

"Thank you Dilcey. Why don't you go sit with Miss Ella. I'll watch over Scarlett." Rhett offered.

"Yes Sir." Dilcey said.

Rhett walked up the stairs and entered Scarlett's room. He noticed it that the sun was setting and it would soon be dark, so he lit the bed lamp and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. So many feelings ran through him at the moment. "It was like he almost missed her. Like he almost still…" no, no, Rhett shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to think of it. "There was no way he still…loved her. Was there?" "She sick, and she needs help and that is the only reason you feel like this." Rhett mentally told himself. "Your married you cad, and your supposed to love your wife, Anne." Rhett told himself. But did he really love her? He wasn't really sure. He always knew that he would never love in the way he loved Scarlett, no matter what, but he did have a love for her. Although, it held no passion what so ever, it was more like the love that one was supposed to have for a friend, a southern belle from the old world. He married her because he compromised her and because he wanted to hurt Scarlett. That was no reason to get married though and now he saw that. Anne was a Charleston lady, like his own mother, and she always would be. He could predict there life from now to 50 years in the future, and he wasn't sure he liked that idea. He didn't think that he could sit in one place for the rest of his life and be completely settled down. It was different with Scarlett. Even though their life together had been shaky it had still had its moments. He didn't mind being settled with Scarlett, maybe that was because their life was never predictable or with a dull moment.

He watched her sleep as he mentally cursed himself. He hated himself for feeling like this. He had messed things up for everyone. If he loved Scarlett then he would ruin Anne's life. His as well, he couldn't just divorce her. She was a lady, from Charleston no less and she would be ruined if she was divorced. He ruined things for himself because if Scarlett didn't love him anymore than there was nothing he could do. He would be trapped.

He sighed and rubbed his hands threw his hair. There was no reason Scarlett would love him anymore, he had left her and married again, and since Bonnie was gone there was no reason for them to have to be together, no child to hold them together. Or so he thought.

He got up and walked down to the dinning room to have something to eat before he thought of another thing. He returned a couple hours later, after having dinner and a conference with the whiskey bottle. He was by no means drunk; he just needed something to calm his nerves. He entered Scarlett's room and began to write to Anne explaining to her of his where-abouts. He wasn't very far into the letter when he heard Scarlett tossing and turning in her bed.

"No…no…please…wait…I…oh please…" Scarlett cried. "Rhett! Rhett!" She yelled, still asleep. Rhett ran to her side and held her to his chest.

"Shh, Scarlett I'm here. Shh." Rhett said, softly. "Scarlett?" Tell me; was it your old nightmare?"

All she could do was shake her head yes. "It…it was awful Rhett. It..it.." She was unable to finish and she buried her head farther into Rhett's shirt.

"Calm down Scarlett. I'm here, it was just a dream." He said trying to calm her down.

"Oh Rhett, I was with Bonnie and she was riding and I…I," she tried to push back some of the tears and continue, "I saw her fall."

A sharp pain went through Rhett's heart at hearing this, causing him to hold Scarlett tighter.

Scarlett continued, "Then I was alone with Melly in the fog and she said to be kind to captain Butler he loves you so. Then she was gone and I was alone by myself again and I was running, running so hard I could barley breathe. Till I found you. I was so scared and when I went to run to you, you told me it was too late and…and…and when I told you I loved you, you said that I was too late. Then you left. You left me in the fog all alone. I was cold, and tired, and so hungry and I didn't know what to do. I…I" She stopped to catch her breath and then suddenly threw her arms around Rhett.

She had variations of that dream over the last two years but there was no one to comfort her; and now Rhett was right here and she was going to take advantage of it.

Rhett pulled Scarlett to where he could see her face. The small flame of the lamp played on Scarlett's skin and revealed the hot tears that were still freely flowing from her eyes. Rhett wipe them away while cupping her face in both his hands. They sat in silence like that for a few moments and then Rhett leaned in like he was about to kiss her. Scarlett closed her eyes but Rhett stopped himself.

"Maybe you outta get your rest Scarlett." Rhett said, rather quite.

Scarlett stared at him for a moment with a little disappointment written on her face, and then nodded in agreement. Rhett helped her under the covers but oddly he couldn't make himself leave the room.

Like almost reading his thoughts; Scarlett asked, "Rhett will you please stay, just for a little while."

Rhett looked at her worried appearance and he nodded. She scooted over and he laid on the top of the covers letting Scarlett lay her head on his shoulder. She laid there for and in moments fell asleep. One would think Rhett would feel most uncomfortable, lying with some other than his own wife, but on the contrary it felt like the most natural thing. Rhett felt like he had a piece of something he had been missing. Rhett inhaled Scarlett's scent of magnolia and jasmine and sighed lightly. He wished he could stay like this, and that made him hate himself. Soon he drifted into sleep as well.

**I was going to stop here, but it sounds too much like the previous chapter to me. So I'm continuing…..**

The next morning Scarlett woke to find that Rhett was already up. She was able to walk and dress without ascendance. She put on a simple day dress without a corset and had Dilcey wash her hair and style it. Scarlett was famished so she walked down to the dinning room for a large bowl of grits and a plate of bacon and biscuits. Dilcey informed her that Rhett had already eaten and was out with Wade this morning. Scarlett finished and decided she would go sit with Ella.

Still no improvement she found, but she was doing no worse than she had before. Rhett arrived back in the house around 1:00 that afternoon. He found Scarlett still sitting with Ella. "

"Dilcey said you have been in here ever since this morning." Rhett said, standing in the doorway.

Scarlett turned to face him and he noticed she had been crying.

"Scarlett?" He questioned scared she was hurt. He walked into the room and stopped a few feet from her.

''Rhett was I an awful mother" She asked returning her gaze to Ella.

"Scarlett," Rhett breathed

"I know I probably was, in fact I believe you told me so, but I'm really sorry. I want her to know I love her and that I can change. That I can be a good mother. I can. I am."

"She knows you love her Scarlett." Rhett said, thoughtfully and honestly.

"No Rhett, she doesn't. I never really told her. Not really." She said looking up at him. Then returning her eyes to the small girl she continued, "What if I'm too late?" She whispered.

"Now Scarlett no more of that talk. She will get better. I know it. If has any of your blood in her I don't think she'll give up that easily." Rhett said smiled causing Scarlett to lightly smile also.

"Now come on Scarlett, let's have a late lunch." Rhett offered out stretching his hand.

Scarlett took it and followed Rhett out of the room.

"Thank you Rhett." Scarlett smiled, but said seriously.

"For what?" Rhett asked

"For making me feel better." she answered

"Well your welcome my dear. You can repay me by joining me for lunch." He jeered.

"Sounds like a fair payment." She smiled. "Oh but how about we eat on the front porch." "I don't think I can stand being in that room any longer."

"I don't know, we don't want you to get sick again." Rhett said apprehensively.

"Oh Rhett please. You told me yourself, I get my strength from Tara." She answered.

Rhett smiled and gave in. She smiled like a child that had gotten exactly what she wanted, reminding Rhett of the Scarlett that had captured his heart long ago and the little girl he lost and missed more than anything.

**Ok, sorry it tool so long to update. I'm on spring break so I should have time to write and post more. This is a pretty long chapter, longest I've written in fact, so please review. I know most of you are thinking I'm writing very slowly. But in one two chapters ya'll shall have what ya'll want…Rhett and Cat's meeting. I will post soon I promise. Please please tell me what you think! It very important to me.**


	10. Ella

**Disclaimer- I don't own or claim to own any GWTW characters or SCARLETT characters.**

Over the course of a week Scarlett had gotten her strength back. Her appetite returned and her color came back. Her eyes sparkled as they had before and her head strong personality was evidently there. Ella still showed little to no improvement but Scarlett refused to give up hope on her. Scarlett would sit with her at least a couple hours out of the day. Wade and Rhett would still have their daily walks, which Scarlett was grateful for. Wade needed a fatherly figure in his life and Rhett was the closest thing he had to that his whole life, and now they could bond like father and son ought to. There was just some things little boys didn't want to ask or share with their mothers and since Rhett was here Wade could confide in him.

Scarlett and Rhett also began to take walks in the late afternoon. Scarlett swore to Rhett it made her feel better just walking outside at Tara. They would talk of many things, Wade, Ella, Tara, the past, and good and bad memories. Rhett could make her laugh like no other, and he would tell her interesting stories about his blockading days and times before the war. Her hot temper still intrigued him, although they never fought over anything that didn't end in laughter. He still loved to hear her child like antics, and even though she had grown up a bit and showed her love toward her children she still had her vain stubborn ways about her. Which only made him laugh more.

Through all their conversations there was still something Scarlett could mention to Rhett. Cat. Her baby girl, their baby girl. Scarlett missed her so and couldn't wait to see her again. It felt as if it had been an eternity since she had left Cat and Mrs. Fitz in Atlanta. She only hoped they were doing fine and Cat wasn't missing her to terribly bad. Scarlett knew as soon as Ella was better she would have to go visit Cat, but until then she would just have to grit her teeth and keep going on.

There had been so many times since she had been with Rhett that she wanted to tell him about Cat. So many. "Oh, how Rhett would adore her." Scarlett thought. She hoped Mrs. Fitz had the since not to take Cat to town. "There would be so much gossip buzzing around Atlanta." Scarlett thought. It was plain to anyone who saw Cat and knew Rhett, that the child was his.

One afternoon, just before twilight, Rhett and Scarlett were having one of there walks. They stopped at a large Oak tree that overlook Tara's vast fields and Scarlett inhaled sharply.

"What is it Scarlett?" Rhett asked, looking about trying to figure out what caught her eye.

"This is where Pa and I used to stop..."Scarlett said, looking at the land with the most affection and pride, "...we used to talk here. he would tell me about his love of the land and I didn't believe a word he said then, but now, now I know exactly what he meant."

"Do you?" Rhett asked, curiously.

"Yes, he said there was no escaping it if you're Irish." She said, her eyes still affixed to the land.

"Is that why you went to Ireland?" Rhett asked

With that statement Scarlett broke her daze and looked straight at Rhett. He seemed like he had been waiting to ask her that question for the longest time.

She swallowed and looked down, "Partly."

"Partly?" He asked.

"Yes, Partly" She repeated.

"Care to elaborate my dear?" Rhett smiled, but asked to the point.

Scarlett knew she would have to tell him. Right now.

"This was the time. Anxiety rushed through her body and something she hadn't felt in a long time mingled in with it, fear. She was scared to death. Scared of what Rhett might think or say or do. Do mostly; Rhett would probably want to kill her as soon as he found out. Scarlett knew she should have told him long ago, but it wasn't just her fault. If he hadn't left her high and dry and married again…" Scarlett thought to herself but stopped, "they both held blame and either way they pointed a finger there was another finger pointing back at the other."

Yes, this was the time to tell him, right this minute. It was now or never. Scarlett took a deep breath and looked up to Rhett. Just as she opened her mouth to speak a shrill cry rang faintly across the fields.

"What was that?" Scarlett asked, swiftly turning to look for the source.

"I'm not sure." Rhett said, curiously.

"Mother! Mother!" The cry returned a bit louder making the words distinguishable.

"It's Wade!" Scarlett said placing her hand on Rhett arm.

"Mother! Mother!" Wade's voice screamed.

Then a bad feeling rushed through Scarlett's veins. The hair on her arms stood up and her breath caught in her chest, much as it had when she saw Bonnie fall. Then Scarlett ran, ran as fast as she could possible go. She held her skirts up so she wouldn't trip and ran toward the large plantation house.

Rhett was close be hide her and she heard him call her name a few times, but not once did she turn to acknowledge him, she was running to fast. She finally managed to make it to the front steps of Tara. Wade was standing there his arms wrapped around the large front column, tears creeping down his face.

"Wade?" Scarlett questioned, but not waiting for an explanation, she looked toward the front door and ran for it. Rhett was out of breath as he reached the porch, shortly after Scarlett. He saw Wade and the wheels began to turn.

"Ella, oh no not Ella." Rhett thought. "Scarlett has been threw so much, please God don't let it be Ella."

Rhett ran right be hide Scarlett up the stairs.

Scarlett ran up to the top of the stairs but couldn't make herself go any further. She didn't know if she had it in her to lose another one of her babies. Scarlett held on to the walls as she seemed to be moving in slow motion toward the door. Scarlett stopped at just outside the door and tears were freely flowing. Rhett came be hide her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

He wanted to hold her and take away the pain she was feeling, but he just held her gaze. She locked eyes with him for a minute and then slowly turned back to face the door. Her hand reached for the knob and she turned ti softly. It clicked two times and then Scarlett pushed it open. A sharp pain went through her as she anticipated the worst. The closed her eyed tight as if it would take away all the previous events, although, Scarlett knew it wouldn't and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Mother!" A small child's voice happily cried

Scarlett's tears stopped momentarily and she stood in the doorway silently. Rhett came up be hide her and couldn't believe his eyes. Ella? Ella was alive. Sitting up in her bed with a wide grin on her face.

"Mother!' Ella smiled, showing the nine year olds missing tooth.

"Ella?" Scarlett questioned somewhat confussed.

"It's a miracle miz Scarlett. She jus' up and was better dis mornin'." Dilcey said ecstatically. 'I came to open de drapes an' den deir she was sittin' up in her bed. De little angel."

"I…I don't believe it." Scarlett said, utterly shocked.

Rhett came and took Scarlet's hand and lead her threw the door.

Scarlett started a new batch of tears and she eased herself on the bed. No meaningful words came to Scarlett and al she could think to do was hold her baby in her arms. She lunged and pulled Ella to her. Scarlett kissed Ella's head repeatedly and whispered sweetly in her ear. She kissed Ella's head once more and then leaned back and wiped her tears back and let out a small chuckle.

"Dilcey, this is a special occasion. Go fry us up an old hen. We're going to have the biggest meal this side of Georgia has ever seen." She said smiling at Ella.

"Yes'em." Dilcey said, happily.

Rhett sat on the edge of the bed beside Scarlett and hugged Ella also. Ella's surprise at seeing him was plainly written on her face, but she hugged him back just the same. Scarlett and Rhett began talking to the small child as if they had been given a second chance. With her and the other little girl they had lost.

**So I bet ya'll thought it was to late for Ella. Well I guess I proved you wrong. I couldn't kill off Ella. I love her way to much. lol. Please tell me what you thought. Sorry if I gave you a scare. lol**


	11. Emotions

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the original GWTW or SCARLETT characters**.

Rhett sat leisurely in the large chair which sat the parlor at Tara. In one hand he had a small glass of brandy and in the other he held a cigar, which he had been dragging on for quite sometime. Wade stretched himself out across the small sofa, opposite Rhett, read a rather thick book.

For the first time in a long while Rhett felt like he could relax. Ella was fine and healthy and looked to be on the path to a good recovery. He seemed to have redeemed the place in Wade's heart that he had once held, but then lost somewhere along the way. Rhett took drink of brandy and smiled as it began to take its calming effect. He was by no means drunk, or trying to be for that matter, but the small glass of alcohol seemed to calm and relax every part of his body. Including his mind, which had seemed to have been franticly thinking for some time the past couple weeks?

Rhett dragged on his cigar, and then followed by another sip of his brandy.

"Is it any good?" Wade asked, somewhat curious.

"What, this?" Rhett asked holding up his drink.

Wade nodded.

"Well its..." Rhett started. "Here."

Rhett smothered his cigar and held out his drink toward Wade.

Wade sat up straight and a confused look was displayed on his countenance.

"But I..." Wade stammered.

"But nothing son, come here and just try it." Rhett said.

Wade slowly got up and edged over toward Rhett. He took the brandy swifter which was partially filled and looked at it hard.

"Uncle Rhett, I don't…"

"Wade didn't you want to see how it tasted? Now try it for yourself." Rhett said.

Wade held his stare at the drink and then quickly brought it to his lips and swallowed quickly.

Wade's face displayed how the liquid really tasted. "Ugh! Uncle Rhett how can you drink that!"

Rhett laughed and patted Wade on the back. "Son, I'm not going to tell you that you will acquire a taste for it, because it will taste just as awful every time you try it. Although, sometimes you will crave such a ravishing, intoxicating poison." As Rhett was finishing his sentence he saw Scarlett descending from the stairs; another intoxicating poison.

"She's asleep now." Scarlett said almost in a whisper. "Now Wade you probably need to head on to bed too." Just then Scarlett noticed the brandy glass in his hand. "Wade Hampton Hamilton, what in the world do you think you are doing!"

Wade, still trying to get the brandy taste out of his mouth, looked in a confusing state toward his mother. Then he glanced down at the glass which lie in his possession. "Oh…uh…mother…I…" Wade stammered.

"Good grief. Rhett did you give him this!" Scarlett said taking the glass from Wade's hand.

Rhett grinned while Wade stood frozen. "I thought it would a good enough time as any to let him try it. Lord knows you and I have had our share of it.

Scarlett eyes were filled with poison as she looked at Rhett.

"Wade, you should be heading to the Fontaine's now." Scarlett said, but then remembered, "Oh, it's to late now. Well I suppose on night won't be too bad. Go on and wash your face and you can sleep in your room."

Wade nodded and began to walk off when Scarlett leaned down to let him kiss her cheek. He kissed his mother's cheek lightly and then said goodnight and went off to bed.

Scarlett watched as Wade disappeared into his bedroom. "Rhett! How could you give him that? He'll be wanting it enough without you giving brandy to him."

"Oh Scarlett, I was about his age when I tried it myself. He needs a male figure he can trust with that kind of thing."

Scarlett couldn't help but smile and she sat on the settee, where Wade had been sitting, opposite Rhett. She drank a quick sip of herself before sighing.

Rhett grinned while watching her. "Still a hypocrite." He thought with amusement.

The fire was burning in the fireplace making the parlor very warm and inviting. The soft sound of crickets chirping outside made a sweet melody. The window in the corner was open slightly and a cool breeze blew in bring smells of newly cut hay, fresh peaches in the orchard, and magnolia and jasmine. Rhett watched as Scarlett leaned back on the settee and the breeze blew soft tendrils of hair about her face. She closed her eyes when the wind blew in and took a deep breath as if she wanted to capture the scents and hold them forever.

Scarlett opened her eyes and noticed Rhett's eyes upon her. The fire played magically on his skin showing off muscular arms. Scarlett wished he would just reach over and pull her to him and hold her forever. Then, suddenly, that's exactly what he did. Rhett got up and in one stride pulled Scarlett up into his arms and kissed her passionately. She through her arms around him a returned his kiss whole-heartedly. Then Scarlett pulled away. As much as she wanted to continue kissing him, she had to resist. He was married; something the both of them had neglected for sometime now.

They both stood there. Both out of breath, scared and venerable. All their emotions were out in the open, unguarded and unprotected. Scarlett searched for some words of explanation, but couldn't find any.

"I…I…goodnight Rhett." She breathed as she crossed the room and headed up the stairs.

Rhett sat back down. He couldn't figure out what made him kiss Scarlett. Whether it was the night air blowing in or the way her hair blew innocently about her face.

Later that night as he was laying in bed he decided it was time for him to go home. Back to Charleston. Back to his wife. A wife he didn't love or come close to loving. Rhett wished with all his heart and soul that he could turn back time. Right up when Scarlett told him she loved him on their stairs in Atlanta. But what might have beens or what ifs could drive a person crazy if you thought about them to long. He new from first hand experience. Rhett closed his and tried to let sleep come, although to many thoughts were clouding his mind.

Scarlett to was in a restless state of mind. She too wished she and Rhett could be together. Why, they belonged together. They had a child together, even if he didn't know about it. But with Rhett married now there was no hope. Thinking of Cat made Scarlett miss her all the more. She hadn't had much time to think of Cat these past couple weeks while Ella had been sick. But now the little girl was all she could think about. Scarlett missed her so much it hurt. Then Scarlett made up her mind to leave for Atlanta and visit her baby. It had been so long and Scarlett had to see her.

"Tomorrow, darling, tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow." Scarlett said as she feel asleep.

**Ok guyz. I was going to stop right her but I am feeling generous so here is alittle more….better love me for it.lol**

Rhett open his eyes as the sunlight began to seep into his room. He yawned and stretched and decided to get up. He told Dilcey to draw him a bath and that he would be leaving for Charleston shortly. Rhett got dressed after he bathed and was freshly shaven. He packed rather quickly in hopes to leave before Scarlett was up.

"You're a coward." Rhett thought to himself. "Leaving again, when the going gets tuff. Coward."

"Mist' Rhett, yous be leaving?" Dilcey asked.

"Yes Dilcey. Give my goodbyes to Scarlett and the children." Rhett said as he put on his panama hat.

"Yes sir, but Miss Scarlett done left."

"Left?" Rhett questioned as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes sir, she leftcha dis note." Dilcey said, taking a neatly folded note from her apron pocket.

Rhett took it and walked to the front porch and braced himself on one of the large columns. He unfolded the letter and began reading.

_Rhett,_

_I have a matter in Atlanta I must see to. I will be back shortly; within the next day. Please stay with the children. Thank you._

_-Scarlett_

Rhett folded the letter back and stared at it. She was one step ahead of him. As he usually tried to be with her. Rhett walked back in the house and the a thought struck him. "Why in the world was Scarlett going to Atlanta for? She had nothing there. That he knew of." Curiosity plagued him.

Rhett had to know why she was in Atlanta. He would simply go crazy if he didn't find out. Then Rhett dropped his bags and headed upstairs. He opened Ella's door and walked over to her bed. She was still asleep; lost in peaceful dreams. Rhett gently brushed back her light red hair making her stir.

Ella woke up and smiled at Rhett.

"Good morning uncle Rhett." Ella yawned.

"Morning sweetheart." Rhett smiled, remembering waking Ella and Bonnie this way.

"Why are you waking me so early?" She asked, in between asleep and awake.

"Well darling, I had to tell you that your mother and I are going to town. We are going to get you a surprise."

"Really what?" She asked, excitement escaping her voice.

"Whatever you want darling." He said sweetly.

With her eyes closed Ella said, "Umm, a new doll. With a pretty pink dress."

"A doll it is then." Rhett smiled

"With a pink dress." She added.

"With a pink dress." Rhett repeated.

"We'll be back soon, sweety." Rhett said kissing her head and heading for the door.

"Goodnight…I mean goodbye uncle Rhett." Ella said

Rhett closed Ella's door softly and met Wade in the hall.

Rhett explained to Wade that he and Scarlett were going to Atlanta and would be back soon.

"Now you're the man of the house till we get back." Rhett said.

And Wade nodded. Wade followed Rhett out to the porch and watched as Rhett mounted his horse and began to gallop off.

Wade wondered were his mother was, if they were both going to Atlanta. But matters between his mother and his uncle Wade stayed clear off.

Rhett galloped his horse down the dusty driveway of Tara and headed on to the main road. All the while wondering what Scarlett could be doing in Atlanta right that minute. He would know soon enough, but kicked his horse on faster just the same.

**So what do you think? Mad at me for stopping there? LOL**


	12. A familiarity

Disclaimer: I don't own any GWTW characters...sniff sniff.

Scarlett rang her hands as the carriage door opened which made her shield her eyes as bright light rushed. I cab driver helped her out and she took his big black hand.

"Here we are Ma'am. 124 Peachtree Street." The Black cab driver said looking at the enormous house.

"Thank you." Scarlett said as she looked at the house and turned to pay the man. As she reached in her purse to grab some money and the man shook his head.

"No Ma'am. I's not gonna take a cent. It just does me good to hear a real southern belle voice again. You ain't from dee city are you Ma'am? Ya couldn't be. Your voice has the gentleness of the country." The man said.

Scarlett smiled at him, the way she used to back before the war. "Well sir, I'm from Clayton County, Georgia. Originally that is. I've lived in Atlanta for a good while though."

"Now, see I's new you a real southern belle. I's can tell by dee way you got outta dee carriage. My maw, useta tell me dat a real lady always took a man's had to get out of dee carriage. I's from dee country myself." The middle aged man said.

Scarlett smiled at the man and was especially glad to hear a deep voice like Big George had. "Well it seems to me like your mama raised you right. But I must insist you take this." She urged trying to get him to take her money.

"No ma'am. You keep your money. I's glad to just talk to a pretty thing like yourself. Deem Yankee women I drive around won't talk to ya if you was dee Pope himself."

Scarlett just smiled and put her money back and asked him to bring her bags inside the house. As he did so she watched entranced in her own thoughts. It seemed she had wanted to get away from Atlanta and all of its old ways but now that she was back it seemed like she missed its old ways and customs.

"Why if you hadn't paid a cab driver in Ireland the money would have been snatched right out of your hand. Yes, she had missed Atlanta's old ways and customs and civility." She thought.

As the cab driver finished putting her bags inside and began to drive off Scarlett remember where she was and what she was here for. She darted up the stairs, almost unlady-like, and as her hand reached the door knob Scarlett heard someone call her name. It was a familiar voice and she turned, almost in slow motion.

"Scarlett?" The voice said.

"Aunt Pitty?" Scarlett asked

"Scarlett darlin'!" The old woman shouted and quickened her pace.

Scarlett walked back to the side walk and met Aunt Pitty and little Beau. Who wasn't so little anymore.

"Aunt Pitty." Scarlett said as she hugged the woman, whom looked as if she hadn't aged since the last time she had seen her. Some 2 years ago.

As they broke their embrace Scarlett looked down to the dark brown haired gray eyed boy. He looked very similar to his mother but had Ashley's eyes and aloof look about him. "Hello Beau." Scarlett breathed

"Hello Aunt Scarlett." Beau said shyly.

"My, my, aren't you quite grown up." Scarlett said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Beau's face grew a soft pink embarrassed tint to it. "I do have a birthday coming up." He managed to stammer out.

"Oh yes, that's right. I will never in my life forget the day you were born Beau." Scarlett's eyes grew hazy for a moment as she was taken back against her will to the horrible day of death, misery, and destruction. The last part she said more to herself. "..Never."

"Well Scarlett, What brings you back to…" Aunt Pitty almost looked as if she about to swoon, because of her forwardness. Scarlett was glad for her not finishing the question and moving on to a different topic.

"What I mean dear is since you're in Atlanta; why don't you come eat supper with us tonight?" Aunt Pitty asked.

"Oh," Scarlett looked toward the door, thinking of Cat and how she didn't want to leave her again, "well I'll see what I can do." Scarlett said.

"Well we must be going, but do try to come my dear. Supper should be served about 6:00." Aunt Pitty said, gathering her skirts and taking Beau's hand.

Scarlett watched them leave and then ran to the front door and threw it open. The dark colors of the house almost sent chills up Scarlett's spine, but she heard a small laugh coming from the parlor and she walked to it. It had been so long since she heard laughter come from these walls.

She walked in the parlor and saw Cat playing with a small doll. Scarlett stood watching the little girl. Cat pressed her fingers to the doll's eyes and then her own. Then she did this with the doll's lips and nose. Scarlett could not believe how much she had missed the little green-eyed girl.

Then Cat's eyes drifted from the doll to Scarlett, whom stood in the doorway. Cat's eyes lit up bright and she grinned so widely that her dimples played wildly.

"Mommy!" Cat cried, still seated on the floor with her doll in hand. Then she tried to get up but tripped on her lavender dress.

"Oh Kitty Cat!" Scarlett laughed as she went to her daughter.

Scarlettt sat beside her daughter on the flour, her skirts stretched about the flour. Cat threw her arms around Scarlett and laughed. Scarlett kissed Cat's black curly locks and hugged her tight.

"Oh Cat darling, mommy has missed you so." Scarlett replied happily, still holding Cat in her arms, which was a rarity.

"Mrs. O'Hara." Mrs. Fitz said without any emotion.

"Oh hello Mrs Fitz." Scarlett said, still cheerful.

"Did you just get back?" Mrs. Fitz asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes. I'm not so very sure how long I can stay though."

"Oh?"

"We'll talk of this later though. I'm here now. Yes, here to see my Kitty Cat." Scarlett smiled toward Cat.

"Very well. We just finished lunch, Cat usually wants to play outside about this time." Mrs. Fitz stated.

Scarlett couldn't stop herself from smiling at her little girl. "Well then lets go outside then. I'll have my bags taken upstairs after while." Then Scarlett carried Cat out to the backyard.

Cat and Scarlett played for a long time; hours in fact. Running about the yard. Smelling the flowers, playing hide and go seek be hide the large freshly trimmed bushes, and spinning about the yard. Finally Cat toddled off after a butterfly that was flying from flower to flower. Scarlett, who was tired from the running and frolicking, sat on the white bench on the patio.

"She's adjusted well to the temperature." Mrs. Fitz said.

"I see." Scarlett replied. "Its in her blood. And how are you adjusting to our Georgia sun?"

"I will just be glad when you are ready to return to Ireland." Mrs. Fitz said, as polite as she knew how.

Scarlett hadn't thought about Ireland in a while. In fact, she didn't even miss it half as much as she expected to. She wasn't even sure she wanted to return so very soon. But she didn't say a word to Mrs. Fitz about that.

"What time is it Mrs. Fitz?" Scarlett asked, in attempt to change the subject.

"Almost 4:45." Mrs. Fitz answered. "I should put Katie to bed now. It is well past her nap time."

"Oh yes, I suppose it is." Scarlett agreed.

With that Mrs. Fitz carried Cat up stairs to put her to bed and left Scarlett alone. Scarlett decided she would go eat at Aunt Pitty's after all. She hadn't been to see them in quite some time and they were practically her family. So while Cat was napping, Scarlett bathed and had her hair styled neatly and wore a green almost satin dress with a gold trim. It was very high in fashion in Ireland, and Scarlett had gone all the way to Dublin to have it made. Scarlett dotted her neck and wrists with perfume, then put on an emerald green necklace to match. The necklace hung around her neck neatly, resting on her collarbone. Then emeralds and diamonds were real, in fact Scarlett had taken her engagement ring, that Rhett had bought her, and made it into a necklace. She would only wear it on special occasions. She turned and looked in the mirror and noticed she had aged slightly but still held charm and beauty about her.

Scarlett went down the hall but paused as she went by Bonnie's door. There in Bonnie's bed lay Cat. Her black hair wrapped about her pillow and her soft features relaxed and clam. Scarlett couldn't look in that room and she that. It cut right into her heart. Scarlett desperately wanted to go kiss Cat before she went to Aunt Pitty's but she couldn't make herself walk into that room. Scarlett continued to walk untill she came to Mrs. Fitz who was unpacking some of Scarlett's belongings.

"Mrs. Fitz?" Scarlett asked, quite destracted.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please move Cat into another bedroom. Please." Scarlett asked, softly.

"Yes Ma'am, but?"

"No, just please see to it. I shall be home shortly." Scarlett said, rushing from the room trying to conceal her emotions.

Scarlett knew she would eat fast and try to leave as soon as possible, for some odd reason she had a strange feeling about tonight that she couldn't shake.

Sorry again for stopping there. But it was getting long and the next part is going to be long also. Tell me what you think. Besides that you want to read more. I'm getting on that right now. : ) 


	13. Intuition

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time! But here you go. I spent forever on it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any GWTW or SCARLETT characters**

Scarlett had had time to collect herself in the cab, on the way to Aunt Pitty's. As the carriage stopped Scarlett got out and thanked Pork and told him to go to the kitchen and get something to eat as well. She brushed her hair back and adjusted her skirts and then knocked on the door.

A very old and weathered uncle peter came to the door.

"Mmm…Ms. Scarlett?" He stammered.

"Hello UnclePeter. Its so good to see you again." Scarlett said, clearly as she knew he was probably hard of hearing.

"Well lawsy mercy miss Scarlett. Come on in." Uncle Peter said, pulling Scarlett inside.

Scarlett removed her shawl and handed it to one of the maids who observed her curiously.

"Aunt Scarlett!" Beau yelled from the other room, followed by running into the foyer.

"You really came! I told Aunt India you would but she didn't believe me, but I told her." Beau babbled on, but Scarlett was distracted by the strange, yet familiar man that stood in front of her.

"Hello Ashley." Scarlett said, breaking their awkward stare.

"Hello Scarlett, dear." Ashley said taking her hand like he had done so many times and kissed it nicely.

Ashley had aged somewhat since Scarlett had seen him. He had grown only two years older but old age had seemed to leave timeless wrinkles that seemed to tell a story. One that Scarlett knew all to well. Deep in his eyes reflected a time long lost and only remembered by few. A slow sleepy time where a soft lullaby whistled in the wind and were innocence and forgiveness went hand in hand.

A large lump had forged its way into her throat.

India who had now walked in the room saw the way Scarlett and Ashley were looking at each other and she didn't like it. She knew Scarlett would only bring trouble. Now Beau was fascinated with his aunt and Ashley would soon be under her spell too.

"Hello Scarlett." India said, venom in her voice.

"India." Scarlett nodded. "How have you been?"

"As fine as can be expected. We are all fine. Now, what do you want Scarlett? We were just about to sit down to dinner." India huffed.

"She's here to eat of course." Aunt Pitty spoke up. Maybe for the first time ever concerning Scarlett. "I invited her, India, besides she can come into this house whenver she pleases."

Scarlett had no idea why Aunt Pitty was being so loving and understanding toward her, but she wasn't going to question it.

Supper went rather passively. Mostly small talk though. Started by Aunt Pitty. She informed Scarlett of the newest marriages and births, of Wade's newest academic accomplishments, and of course, the latest gossip. As the desert dishes were bring taken from the table, everyone started to retire to the settee. Scarlett thought, knew she should be getting home, for Cat's sake at least.

So she said her sweetest goodbyes and promised to come and visit again before she left town.

As Scarlett waited for pork to pull the cab around, Ashley came to stand with her.

"I couldn't have you waiting alone, Scarlett." Ashley said. "Not at this hour."

Scarlett smiled, "Thank you, Ashley.

They stood in silence for a few moments, until Ashley spoke.

"What are you doing here Scarlett? Are you going to stay?" He asked, then taking her hand in his. "I don't think I could bear for you to live and return like this many more times. I see things in your eyes that I had long forgotten, and hadn't seen since Melly's passing. Things of happy times. I…"

"Oh, Ashley don't be looking so deeply in my eyes. There is nothing in there worth giving your time to look for. Nothing but pain and old memories. We shouldn't dwell on them."

"Scarlett, times long gone are the only things that are worth remembering." Ashley said, inactively.

"Well that's were you and I differ." Scarlett said directly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Scarlett. I really didn't mean to make you upset. But, well, can we talk tomorrow?"

Scarlett pondered his question for a moment and then nodded and then saw Pork had just brought the carriage around.

"Goodbye Ashley." Scarlett, almost trying not to make eye contact.

Ashley helped her into her carriage and watched her disappear into the night.

Rhett walked down the scarcely lit streets of Peachtree Avenue. His heart nearly stopped as he realized that he was right in front of the house. The house that he had built for Scarlett, the house Bonnie had been born in, the house that held so many memories.

Rhett knew Scarlett had to be in there for there were candles lit inside, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to walk inside. He had consumed several drinks already to calm his nerves, but by no means was he drunk. He slowly walked up the front steps and ran his hand over the brass handles of the large doorframe. He squeezed the handle but the door didn't budge. He jerked the door with only a little application, but with no avail.

Then Rhett walked himself down the front steps rather quickly and began to light a cigar as he walked. Then for no reason at all, he turned sharply around and went back to the door. He pulled a gold key from his jacket pocket and then in one steady motion unlocked the door.

He walked in quietly and almost tip toed through the house. Everything was so quite and for one reason or another, Rhett felt small. Very small and he hated that feeling. Rhett decided to send for his bags in the morning. He was especially tired and all he wanted to do was get some rest. He walked up the large steps to the second floor and a chill went up his spin as he walked. He almost heard a scream and a flash of the past went threw his mind. He shook that away and then quickened his pace up the stairs. He stopped before Scarlett's large door, assuming she was asleep already. He put his hand to the wood frame and felt frame's cool texture.

Rhett decided to tell Scarlett of his return in the morning, for now he was going to his old room. the room he had previously been banished to. He walked to the door and or an odd reason only opened it slightly. The light from the hall filled the room, displaying what seemed to be a ghost.

Rhett stood there stunned. A little black headed girl lay under Rhett's blankets. Rhett looked and felt plastered to the ground. His heart had never beaten faster and all he could do was stand in the doorway.

"Bonnie?" He whispered. The little girl shifted away from the light making a soft noise.

"Oh, Lord." Rhett said almost under his breathe.

Scarlett got out of the carriage and told Pork goodnight as she went to the door. She reached for her key but saw that the door was already unlocked.

"I told Mrs. Fitz to lock that door." Scarlett said, irritated.

As she went inside and walked up the stairs she smelled a familiar smell. A smell of whiskey, horses, and cigars. A smell of Rhett. She took it in intoxicatingly. And then continued up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing just a few feet down the hall was Rhett. In the house looking at the secret she had tried so hard to keep hidden Then he turned and their eyes met. And Scarlett knew that she had hell to pay now.

**Sorry, I must end here. But please tell me how you would like the next chapter to be. I am open for suggestions. I have an idea but I wanna see what everyone thinks. os please review**


End file.
